Igor Karkarow - miniaturki zebrane 2
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Pod tym niezwykle kreatywnym tytułem kryje się kilka miniaturek, które z różnych powodów nie znalazły swojego miejsca w podstawowej setce.
1. Kawa

_Zdaje się, że miałam to opublikować tutaj wieki temu. No, to wreszcie publikuję. Niektóre z tych miniaturek trochę przerobiłam (Niedziela), a niektóre nie. Część już kiedyś ujrzała światło dzienne (Kawa i Samowar), reszta nigdy wcześniej, z różnych powodów. Możliwe, że znajdzie się jeszcze kilka takich drobiazgów (ale kolejnej setki na pewno nie będzie). Zapraszam do lektury._

**1. Kawa**

Wielka Sala, śniadanie.

— Kawa? — zagadnął Snape. Tak drastyczna zmiana poranno-śniadaniowych upodobań Karkarowa musiała nim mocno wstrząsnąć, skoro sam, z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli, rozpoczął konwersację. Czasami mu się to zdarzało, mniej więcej raz na miesiąc.

— A, tak jakoś... — odparł wymijająco Karkarow, starannie usiłując ukryć niewyspanie.

— I to biała — zauważył Severus.

— A to źle? — zainteresował się Igor, ożywiając się lekko. Najwyraźniej kofeina zaczęła już krążyć w jego żyłach. — Ty pewnie zawsze pijesz czarną? No tak, inna nie pasowałaby do twojej prezencji... — Wymownie spojrzał na czarne szaty Severusa.

— Nie przeczę — odparł Snape, mieszając łyżeczką w swojej filiżance, celem odgarnięcia herbacianych fusów. — Czyżby nieprzespana noc?

— Prawie — przyznał Igor. — A poza tym... Skończyła mi się herbata.

— Zawsze możesz się na Earl Greya nawrócić — zasugerował Snape, ostrożnie upijając łyk herbaty tak, żeby przy okazji nie nałykać się wciąż pływających po powierzchni fusów.

— Wątpię. Raczej wyślę sowę do najbliższej herbaciarni. Chociaż nie wiem, czy dostanę coś odpowiedniego...

— A co? Sądzisz, że tutaj Rosyjska Karawana nie dojeżdża?

Igor nie od zareagował od razu, bo zajęty był patrzeniem w dal. Snape dostrzegł kierunek tego spojrzenia i zauważył, że ta dal wypadała mu akurat na Auridze Sinistrze, nauczycielce astronomii. Uniósł jedną brew.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział w końcu Igor. — To znaczy nie. Chyba dojeżdża.

Sinistra, lekko się uśmiechając, odwzajemniła spojrzenie Karkarowa i po chwili wróciła do konwersacji z siedzącą obok niej Heloizą Vector.

— Nie siedź z takim głupim wyrazem twarzy, bo zwracasz na siebie uwagę — poradził mu życzliwie Severus.

Igor szybko się opamiętał.

Ostatnie wydarzenia, które miały tak niespodziewany obrót i ta znajomość, która zaczęła się tak interesująco rozwijać...

W środku czuł jakieś ciepło, i to niekoniecznie z powodu kawy...


	2. Pytania

**2. Pytania**

Kiedy Igor był uczniem, Teorię Czarnej Magii miał z nauczycielem, który był, delikatnie mówiąc, wymagający. Profesora Kazanowa można było tylko albo lubić, albo nienawidzić. Trzeciej możliwości nie było. Do tego posiadał rozległą wiedzę i był też nieprzewidywalny.

Przez siedem lat przed każdym egzaminem Igor usiłował wydedukować z czego będą pytania. Z praktyki było dobry, ale z teorią to już różnie bywało. Pewnie dlatego tak samo było z jego ocenami.

Dostał w końcu tę upragnioną najwyższą notę na ostatnim roku i usłyszał przy tym:

— No widzi pan, jak się pan postara to są rezultaty.

Dobre kilkanaście lat później sam siedział nad podręcznikiem. Znalazł się niejako po drugiej stronie. Ambicjonalne podejście stracił już dawno. Po tylu latach w tym zawodzie wiedział co się opłaca, a co nie. I przy doborze pytań na egzamin stosował nieco inne kryterium.

Gdyby tylko uczniowie wiedzieli ile on musiał się natrudzić, żeby wymyślić takie pytania, na które oni będą w stanie odpowiedzieć...


	3. Grupy

**3. Grupy**

W listopadzie trzeba było odpracować oficjalną część wizyty w Hogwarcie. Żaglowiec udostępniono do zwiedzania. Pod przewodnictwem uczniów Durmstrangu goście mogli obejrzeć pokład statku, kubryk, kajuty uczniowskie i oficerskie, żagielkoję i inne pomieszczenia. Karkarow, po krótkim wahaniu, pozwolił studentom Hogwartu wchodzić nawet do sterówki, uprzednio oczywiście schowawszy wszystkie mapy. Częścią tego programu były też zajęcia. Sam Karkarow poprowadził kilka wykładów dla uczniów z Hogwartu. Natomiast jego studenci uczestniczyli w lekcjach hogwarckich nauczycieli.

Pierwsze zajęcia z transmutacji były wykładem pokazowym. Uczestniczyła w nim cała dwunastka reprezentantów Durmstrangu, chociaż chęć chodzenia na zajęciach z tego przedmiotu zadeklarowało tylko kilku uczniów.

Karkarow usiadł z boku, pozostawiając inicjatywę profesor McGonagall.

Nauczycielka transmutacji postanowiła zacząć od zbadania podstawowej wiedzy uczniów.

— Czy ktoś może wymienić podstawowe zaklęcia metamorfizujące? — zapytała.

Cisza.

— No śmiało — spróbowała ich zachęcić. — To nie jest egzamin.

Uczniowie Durmstrangu tylko spojrzeli po sobie. Niektórzy zerknęli na Karkarowa z wahaniem i lekką obawą. Aż za dobrze znał te spojrzenia.

Westchnął bezgłośnie. Znów musiał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

— Cóż, widzi pani, problem leży w czym innym — odezwał się po angielsku, celowo z perfidnym słowiańskim akcentem. — Studentów można podzielić na cztery grupy — ciągnął dalej. — Pierwsza nie zna angielskiego i nie zna odpowiedzi. Druga co prawda zna angielski, ale nie odpowiedź. Trzecia zna odpowiedź, ale nie angielski. Jest jeszcze czwarta – ci znają zarówno angielski jak i odpowiedź. — Spojrzał po swoich uczniach. — Jak sądzę, pani należy do tej grupy — zwrócił się do Tatiany Karlikowej.

Nie czekając na to, czy uczennica zdecyduje się na odpowiedź, Karkarow wstał i skinął głową profesor McGonagall.

— Przeproszę panią na moment — powiedział Igor i opuścił salę.

Cóż, zapewne na McGonagall zrobiło to nienajlepsze wrażenie, ale Karkarow nie widział innego wyjścia, żeby zaktywizować uczniów. Wiedział, co leżało u podstaw tej niechęci do udzielenia odpowiedzi na pytanie nauczycielki transmutacji. W jego obecności uczniowie mieli po prostu opory przed zabraniem głosu.


	4. Niedziela

**4. Niedziela**

W niedziele Karkarow z zasady nie pracował. Szanował swoje zdrowie i dlatego starał się wygospodarować chociaż ten jeden dzień w tygodniu na wolny od szkolnych spraw. Pracoholikiem mógł być przez pozostałe sześć.

To popołudnie postanowił wykorzystać na porządki w swoim gabinecie. Uchowaj Merlinie, żadnego układania papierów i oficjalnych dokumentów. Ostatnio kupił w antykwariacie na Skrytej nową mapę (reprint z XIX wieku) i chciał ją powiesić u siebie w gabinecie. Jednak w tym celu musiał zrobić na nią miejsce i przemieścić jedno czy dwa zdjęcia żaglowców, a może w ogóle je usunąć.

Rychło okazało się, że w tej szkole spokojna niedziela nie miała racji bytu.

Nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut od momentu, w którym przyszedł do gabinetu, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

— Proszę — mruknął pod nosem. W rękach trzymał rozłożoną mapę i szukał wzrokiem kawałka wolnego miejsca na ścianie.

Do środka nieśmiało zajrzał uczeń z czwartego roku. A może z piątego? Nie mógł sobie w tej chwili przypomnieć.

— Przyniosłem wypracowanie, panie profesorze.

Igor milczał, spoglądając na niego przez ramię, z trudem przestawiając się z myślenia o mapie na prozaiczne szkolnych spraw. Jakie wypracowanie, do cholery? Przecież nic ostatnio nie zadawał.

— Tak? Ale mnie dzisiaj nie ma w pracy — odparł bardzo uprzejmie i bardzo cynicznie.

— Eee, jak to? — zapytał stropiony uczeń, nie łapiąc ironii.

Karkarow zwinął mapę i machnął nią w stronę blatu biurka.

— Niech pan to tam położy i do widzenia.

Uczeń, w którym ponad wszystko przebijała z trudem skrywana chęć natychmiastowej ucieczki, usłuchał i szybko podrzucił wypracowanie na biurko profesora. Zaraz potem wymknął się z gabinetu, korzystając z tego, że stary kozioł w ogóle nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Ani na fakt, że to wypracowanie powinno być oddane tydzień temu.

Igor wreszcie podjął decyzję. Wystarczy, że zdejmie cztery zdjęcia ze ściany i od razu zrobi się wystarczająco dużo miejsca na mapę.

Odkładał właśnie zdjęcia na biurko, gdy ktoś energicznie zapukał do drzwi.

— Proszę — mruknął Igor.

Do środka wszedł trener Bogdan Bielik, w sportowej szacie i z gwizdkiem zawieszonym na szyi. Najwidoczniej wracał prosto z treningu reprezentacji i z bliżej nieokreślonych powodów po drodze z boiska do jego prywatnych komnat zniosło go do gabinetu Karkarowa.

— Dzień dobry. Dobrze, że pana zastałem, dyrektorze.

Karkarow miał niejasne przeczucie, że wie, czego będzie chciał od niego trener.

— W czym problem? — zapytał niechętnie. Nie zaproponował mu, żeby usiadł, mając nadzieję, że da mu to do myślenia.

Nie dało.

— Jak ma się kwestia środków na remont naszej sali?

— Miał się pan do mnie zgłosić pierwszego — burknął Igor, wlepiając wzrok w mapę rozłożoną na biurku.

— Dzisiaj jest pierwszy — przypomniał trener uprzejmie zimnym głosem.

— Aaa... Faktycznie. Wobec tego porozmawiamy o tym w poniedziałek.

Bielik skrzyżował ręce na piersi i posłał mu takie spojrzenie, jakby Igor był sędzią, który właśnie niesłusznie podarował rzut karny dla przeciwnej drużyny. Karkarow wiedział, że igra z ogniem. Zwodził go już tak od dobrych kilku tygodni, a trener był dość wybuchowy i nie wiadomo jak długo będzie tolerować tę sytuację.

— Długo jeszcze będzie pan mi mydlił oczy? Pieniędzy nie będzie, prawda? Znów całą dotację ma pan zamiar władować w ten idiotyczny statek?

— Niech pan uważa na słowa — warknął natychmiast Karkarow. Ale trenera nie dało się łatwo spacyfikować. Bielik był bardzo porywczy i niewiele trzeba było, żeby wyprowadzić go z równowagi.

— Jak ja mam pracować w takich warunkach? Najdalej za miesiąc będziemy musieli przenieść treningi z boiska do sali, która kompletnie się już do niczego nie nadaje! Chce pan, żeby nam się chłopaki pozabijali? Pęknięcia są nie tylko na ścianach, ale też na suficie. Już w poprzednim sezonie mało brakowało, żeby strop nam się zwalił na głowy! I przy takim podejściu pan żąda przyzwoitych wyników?! I może jeszcze utrzymania pierwszego miejsca w tabeli? Ładnie będziemy wyglądali, jeżeli Durmstrang będzie musiał się wycofać z rozgrywek, bo nie będziemy mieli gdzie trenować! Inne szkoły będą miały uciechę.

Igor został zagnany w kozi róg. Zawsze sądził, że trener trochę przesadza. Ot, trochę tynku sypało się z sufitu i gdzieniegdzie zapadła się posadzka. Ale jeżeli faktycznie uszkodzenia sali tak mocno się powiększyły... Trzeba przyznać, że dawno tam nie zaglądał, większość czasu przesiadywał w podziemnej jaskini, gdzie cumował żaglowiec. Cholernik miał rację, nie można było zaniedbywać względów bezpieczeństwa. Nie dość, że byłaby straszna kompromitacja, gdyby zdarzył się jakiś wypadek, to w dodatku rodzice i rada nadzorcza żywcem obdarliby go ze skóry.

— Dobra, wygrał pan — ustąpił z niechęcią, myśląc jednocześnie, że będzie musiał odłożyć zakup nowych żagli. — Dostatnie pan to dofinansowanie. Jutro załatwimy formalności i najmiemy jakąś ekipę.

Trener zerknął na niego nieufnie, wciąż jeszcze poirytowany.

— Obiecuje pan?

— Obiecuję.

— Przyjdę z samego rana.

— Nie wątpię — wycedził Karkarow. — Do widzenia — rzucił mało przyjaźnie.

— Do widzenia.

Igor szarpnął swoją kozią bródkę z irytacją. Ten facet zaczynał go coraz bardziej denerwować. Gdyby nie to, że miał lepsze wyniki niż wszyscy trenerzy szkolnej drużyny z ostatnich dziesięciu lat, z chęcią zastąpiłby go kimś bardziej ugodowym. Pal licho, że wcześniej sam go nakłaniał do przyjęcia posady.

Odłożył zdjęcia na bok i znów sięgnął po mapę. Właśnie przymierzał się do przytwierdzenia jej do ściany zaklęciem Trwałego Przylepca, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi gabinetu.

Karkarow spojrzał na zegar, wiszący nad wejściem. Nie do wiary. Od wyjścia trenera minęło dopiero niecałe piętnaście minut. Ruch był tutaj większy niż na Skrytej na przedświątecznym jarmarku.

— Proszę — powiedział, tonem zdecydowanie mniej życzliwym niż uprzednio, który zresztą też szczególnie uprzejmy nie był.

— Przepraszam, że nachodzę pana w niedzielę...

Karkarow zgrzytnął zębami. Jakim cudem wszyscy wiedzieli, że w niedzielę jest w swoim gabinecie? Pomyślał, że następnym razem chyba będzie przemykać się pod ścianami albo włazić oknem. Tylko to czwarte piętro...

Gdyby nie to, że był to Selim Kamzoj, Igor, wciąż wściekły po rozmowie z Bielikiem, zapewne popełniłby morderstwo w afekcie.

—... ale chciał pan dostać plan naszego wiosennego rejsu jak najszybciej.

Faktycznie chciał, więc nawet nie miał do niego większych pretensji.

Zresztą Kamzoj zaraz sobie poszedł.

Karkarow przystąpił do wieszania mapy, naiwnie sądząc, że teraz chyba będzie miał już spokój. Zajęty był właśnie jej rozprostowywaniem, a że obie ręce miał zajęte, z konieczności różdżkę trzymał w zębach, kiedy – cóż za niespodzianka! – ktoś zapukał do drzwi jego gabinetu.

Od wizyty Kamzoja minęło dokładnie siedem minut.

Igorowi wypadła różdżka, a kiedy usiłował ją łapać, puścił mapę, która natychmiast z powrotem zwinęła się w rulon i krzywo zwisała ze ściany, przyklejona tylko za jeden róg.

To, co pomyślał sobie Karkarow, zdecydowanie nie nadawało się do cytowania w żadnym towarzystwie.

— Proszę wejść — powiedział tonem, który sugerował coś dokładnie przeciwnego.

— Panie dyrektorze, w sprawie naszych hipogryfów... — zaczął woźny, ledwie wszedł do gabinetu, z czapką w dłoni.

— Jutro, panie Jefensjewiej — wycedził przez zęby Karkarow.

— Słucham?

— Jutro, zapraszam o 8.45. Do widzenia — powiedział i dosłownie wyrzucił zdumionego woźnego za drzwi.

Zamknął je za nim na klucz i usiadł ciężko za biurkiem.

Jednak nie dało się tutaj spędzić spokojnego popołudnia...

— No i co się tak patrzysz? — zapytał zamkowego kocura, który wygodnie zwinięty na krześle, spoglądał na niego z dezaprobatą. Kot wstał, przeciągnął pręgowany grzbiet, ziewając szeroko i ponownie zwinął się w kłębek, odwracając się do niego tyłem.

Karkarow, z góry uznając sprawę za beznadziejną, machnął ręką na wieszanie mapy i postanowił zrobić sobie herbaty.


	5. Samowar

**5. Samowar**

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi prywatnych komnat Severusa.

W przypływie niewiarygodnej wręcz lekkomyślności Snape otworzył, pomimo, że był to piątek i to w dodatku wieczorem, co razem powinno mu dać do myślenia. Ujrzawszy stojącą na progu osobę usiłował je czym prędzej zamknąć. Na próżno – Karkarow, jak każdy obywatel wschodu, miał wprawę we wchodzeniu tam, gdzie go nie chcą. Częściowo mu się to udało, bo jedną nogą i jedną połą futra był w środku.

— Severusie... daj spokój — powiedział Igor zza drzwi, uwięziony między ich krawędzią a framugą.

— Mówiłem, że nie piję z tobą więcej! Precz! — warknął Snape.

— Chyba zwariowałeś, jeżeli myślisz, że będę to tachał z powrotem na statek!

— Nie wiem co rozumiesz przez enigmatyczne „to", ale nie chcę tego oglądać.

— Nikt ci nie karze. Możesz pić bez oglądania. Wpuścisz mnie, czy będziemy tak dalej rozmawiać przez drzwi?

Severus wymamrotał pod nosem coś niecenzuralnego.

— Ale żadnej wódki! — zaznaczył, otwierając szerzej drzwi.

Karkarow prędko skorzystał z tego wymuszonego zaproszenia.

— Spokojnie, tym razem mam rum. I herbatę.

— Herbatę?

Igor skinął głową.

— A co to za sprzęt? — zapytał podejrzliwie Severus, spoglądając na nieforemny pakunek, który Karkarow trzymał w objęciach.

— Samowar.

— I do czego służy?

Igor przewrócił oczami.

— Do produkcji herbaty. Zgarnij te śmiecie ze stołu, to będzie można go zainstalować.

— To nie są śmiecie, tylko mój artykuł! — warknął Severus, usiłując poskładać pergaminy w jakiś uporządkowany sposób, zanim Karkarow narobi bałaganu.

— O, a co piszesz?

— Nieważne! — Snape machnięciem różdżki zgarnął zapiski na jeden stos do teczki i odesłał ją gdzieś w kąt, na stertę innych papierów.

Karkarow rozejrzał się po komnacie i zatrzymał wzrok na palenisku kominka.

— Węgiel drzewny masz? — zapytał.

— Że co? — zdziwił się Snape.

— Dobrze, że zabrałem ze sobą... — westchnął Karkarow. — To przynieś trochę wody.

— Sam sobie przynieś — odparł Severus mało gościnnie. — W kranie jest.

Igor, w ten niezwykle uprzejmy sposób zachęcony do samoobsługi, poszedł po wodę.

— Przydałoby się jakieś szkło — powiedział, kiedy już wrócił, z saganem wypełnionym po brzegi. — Kulturalnie musi być. — Dodał i zabrał się do instalowania sprzętu.

Snape przez chwilę przyglądał się, jak Igor montuje na samym wierzchu konstrukcji coś, co przypominało mały imbryczek. Nie bez zdziwienia zauważył, że samowar jest złoty. Cóż za rozrzutność! Poszedł po kubki, stwierdzając, że po całym tygodniu ciężkiej pracy należy mu się trochę odpoczynku. Oczywiście nie mógł się przyznać Karkarowowi, że te ich popijawy są nawet w pewnym stopniu odstresowujące, bo Igor zacząłby przyłazić do niego pewnie każdego wieczora, a wtedy Snape przez cały tydzień zupełnie nie nadawałby się do użytku. No, ale dzisiaj zapowiadało się ulgowo. Przecież herbatą z odrobiną rumu nie można się upić.

Gdyby tylko Severus wiedział, że Igor miał w zwyczaju stosować proporcje pół na pół...


	6. Kalendarz

**6. Kalendarz**

Od niepamiętnych czasów Karkarow miał w zwyczaju zapisywać wszystko na ściennym kalendarzu. Umieszczał tam notatki o umówionych spotkaniach, rzeczy do zrobienia i wszystko co zapisywał właśnie po to, żeby nie musieć o tym pamiętać.

Karkarow zawsze starannie wybierał kalendarz na każdy kolejny rok. Temat był stały: żaglowce. Kalendarz musiał spełniać kilka podstawowych kryteriów: musiał mieć odpowiednią wielkość, format, eleganckie zdjęcia, ewentualnie rysunki i najlepiej, żeby przy tym wszystkim był jeszcze niedrogi.

Każdy kolejny kalendarz miał tylko jedną istotną wadę – był mugolski.


End file.
